Endless Love
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Kevin and Edd meet each other at a Summer Resort while on vacation with their friends. They fall deeply in love and share a summer romance. When they are separated after their vacations end, Edd's family moves to the Cul-de-sac and they are reunited at Peach Creek High School. Will their feelings return? Or will their love break to pieces with school and friendship drama? Kevedd.
1. Falling in Love

**Endless Love**

* * *

Kevin and Edd meet each other at a Summer Resort while on vacation with their friends. They fall deeply in love and share a summer romance. When they are separated after their vacations end, Edd's family moves to the Cul-de-sac and they are reunited at Peach Creek High School. Will their feelings return? Or will their love break to pieces with school and friendship drama? Kevedd. Rating may change and there may be OCs.

* * *

Kevin sighed deeply as he rolled out of bed and yawned. It was finally time. His feet padded against the ground as he walked to his bathroom to get ready for the trip.

Edd yawned as he sat up in his bed, then pushed himself off gently. It was finally time. He rushed to get his things together and ran to the bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

"We're here darling!" Carla squealed excitedly as she looked at the beautiful, large building. It literally had everything. There was so much to look at, so much to see, so much to explore! Edd hopped out of the car excitedly and grabbed his things up and ran inside. Carla giggled and smiled to Lennard before they shared a kiss and went to get everything sat up. Edd walked into the luxurious lobby, adorned with real wood floors and walls and Christmas lights, and plants and vines strung around. He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into someone.

He looked up at blushed as his dazzling green eyes met light chestnut brown ones. He gulped and shook off the thought of how cute the guy was. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Edd laughed nervously, and the taller guy laughed. "I didn't catch your name?" he smiled down at Edd, who's eyes widened. "My name's Eddward Vincent, but people call me Edd." Edd held out his free hand for him to shake, and the boy politely shook it. "I'm Kevin Barr. Need help with all of that stuff?" Kevin crossed his arms and grinned as Edd tried to juggle all of the luggage in his arms as he shook his head. "Here." Kevin stated before grabbing the stuff effortlessly.

Edd smiled slightly and he immediately felt the butterflies fluttering in his tummy. "Show me to your room." Kevin ordered, pointing to the stairs. Edd nodded his head and trotted up the stairs, Kevin huffing as he followed. Edd stopped at the door of their rented room and Kevin dropped the bags. "Thanks! I have to go, perhaps we can see each other again?" Edd's pushed his black bangs away from his eyes and looked up at Kevin dreamily. "Sure, see you around." Kevin grinned and his heart pounded in his chest as Edd wondered off.

Edd let out a shaky sigh as he leaned against the wall and squealed to himself. He quickly concealed his romantic feelings as he walked down the stairs to greet his parents, who were already on the golf course. "Hello son, your mother and I are going to enjoy some activities. You may go and enjoy yourself. Don't forget your pepper spray and phone, and-" Edd's father, Lennard, rolled his eyes as his wife cut in. "Oh! Here's some spending money sweetheart!" Carla grabbed a hundred dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to Edd, whose eyes lit up. "Thank you mother, thank you father, love you both dearly!" Edd waved to them as he skipped off.

He abandoned the golf course and walked along the stone path leading towards the sound of a cheering crowd. He saw a race-kart track and he raised an eyebrow from curiosity. He walked towards the benches, that were filled with teenagers around his age. He blushed dark red when he saw Kevin in one of the karts. His go-kart was red and black, and had his name on the side. Kevin was in his racing gear, and he looked super attractive. Edd decided to watch, so he went to the bottom row, where he saw only one empty spot, which was beside of two funny looking boys.

One had dark blue hair falling over his forehead and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans. The other had short red hair, and brown eyes, and looked super tall, and was wearing a green shirt with jeans. "May I sit with you?" Edd asked as he looked to them. The boy with blue hair nodded and scooted over. Edd sat down and smiled. "I'm Eddy, that's Ed." The blue-haired boy stated, then pointed beside of him at the red-haired boy. Edd nodded and giggled. "My name's Edd. It appears as though we all have matching names." Edd winked to them playfully and they all nodded. "We'll be great friends." Eddy blushed as he nudged Edd, who simply grinned.

Kevin turned his head and blushed when he saw Edd sitting in the stands. He looked back towards his opponent, who chuckled as the wave starter moved his arm down, the flag flapping. His opponent took off flying in his green kart, and Kevin floored the gas pedal and zoomed onto the track. Edd gasped, never before seeing a sport like this. Back in the city he lived, sports were much simpler. As the race dragged on, he cheered and had fun socializing with Ed and Eddy. Kevin won, like he always did, and his fellow racer threw his helmet to the ground angrily. The crowd screamed and jumped up with joy, including Edd. Kevin threw his hands up in the air and grinned, waving to everyone.

* * *

That evening, everyone rushed to find a good place to watch the annual fireworks. Edd's mother and father were watching from the window and ushered him to go watch them with his friends. He was looking for Ed and Eddy, but couldn't find them. His body smacked against Kevin's as he raced down the corridor and they both laughed. Kevin grabbed Edd's tiny hand and ran, dragging him along. Edd blushed and smiled as he followed Kevin. Kevin climbed a ladder that said emergency fire escape, and Edd frowned worriedly. "Isn't this against the rules?" Edd questioned as he followed him. "It'll be fine." Kevin dragged Edd onto the rooftop, and his green eyes glistened from the beautiful view.

"This is beautiful..." Edd whispered in awe. Kevin sat down on the edge, and smiled to Edd, patting the spot beside of him. Edd smiled sheepishly back at him and sat down. Kevin gently removed Edd's hat, revealing his silky straight black hair. "You look good without your hat... sock... thing." Kevin laughed quietly and handed it back. Edd blushed and quickly pulled it back over his head. "You really think so?" Edd questioned in a quiet whisper. "Yeah, you look great." Kevin blushed as he scooted closer to Edd. "Thanks..." Edd slowly pulled his hat off and sat it on his lap. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and listened as people began to count down. Kevin sighed deeply as he made his move and put his arm around Edd's small waist.

Edd's face glowed bright red and he entwined fingers with Kevin, and pushed their bodies side by side. Finally, the colorful fireworks shot out into the sky. It looked as though colorful stars were falling down from above. Edd's eyes lit up. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he announced, his eyes glittering. Kevin could see the reflection of the fireworks on the lake, and it really was incredible. They shot off another round of fireworks, and Edd turned his head to Kevin. The sparks scattered around them, and they made deep, loving eye contact. Kevin and Edd both smiled slightly as they leaned in, their lips pressing together passionately.

From that day on, Kevin and Edd spent every day together.

* * *

Edd laughed as he kept close to his new friends, their arms locked as they walked towards the lake. Ed and Eddy released his arms and jumped into the lake fully clothed. Kevin's friends were also splashing around in the lake, which was forbidden to be in. Kevin came out from under the water and ran out, almost slipping in the mud as he picked Edd up by his waist and ran his fingers through Edd's soft black hair underneath his hat. They locked lips into a sloppy make out, and Edd squealed as Kevin ran into the water with him.

Edd didn't realize how blind he had been to fun. All of these years he had been spending every moment studying and reading. He never broke rules. But now he had turned rather rebellious, and he loved it. The adrenalin rush, and how fun it was, kept him going. The best part: Breaking rules with his friends by his side. Kevin spun Edd in the water and sucked on his neck gently. Edd bit on his lip and blushed. "Get out of there!" a police officer yelled from the other side of the lake. They all busted out laughing and took off running, the police man not being able to catch the speedy teenager. They jumped behind a wall and the cop ran the opposite direction. They were out of breath, soaking wet, and still laughing.

The next day, they went bike riding. Edd rode on the front of Kevin's bike and held on tight as Kevin pedaled along the trail. Kevin's friend Rolf had his french girlfriend Juliette on the front of his bike to. And of course, Nazz was on the front of her boyfriend Chris's bike. They all laughed happily as they rode down the trail. Kevin did a wheelie and Edd squealed and laughed as he raced down a hill. He was so free here!

That evening, Edd and Kevin went horseback riding by themselves. They rode side by side, holding hands and trotting off into the sunset. They left a trail of dust behind them as they headed off across the hill. All they could see was the gorgeous orange and pink sky beside of them. This was Edd's first time riding a horse, and it was a pleasant experience. They stopped their horses and simply glared off at the sunset, and shared a loving kiss.

The following day, the teens all headed down for a pre-carnival party. They all danced, ate, and had fun with party games. Edd and Kevin sneaked out of the party and headed to the pool out back. It was abandoned, but the pool lights were on. It was private, surrounded by shrubbery, adorned with Christmas lights.

Kevin squeezed Edd's hand gently, leading him to the pool. Kevin sighed deeply. "Are we gonna do this?" he questioned quietly. Edd gulped and nodded slowly. "Do you want to do it?" Kevin asked. "I want this." Edd replied. Kevin nodded to himself before slipping off his clothes piece by piece until he was naked. Edd sighed shakily and stripped down until he was naked, doing a rare removal of his hat as well.

Kevin placed his hand on Edd's cheek, and leaned in, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his hands around Edd's petite waist and led him into the cool water. Edd gently put his arms around Kevin's neck and they sunk down under the water, ready to make sparks fly even further between them.

* * *

Hi everyone! This is chapter 1 of my new story! Please be kind and leave a review telling me what you think, and make sure to follow and favorite so you can keep up! Does it add up to That Makes Three Of Us? I sure hope so! Love ya! Thanks for the love and support!


	2. Reunited

**Endless Love: Chapter 2: Reunited**

* * *

The very next morning, Edd's parents were packed and ready to go home. "Mother, please! We have another week! Why are we leaving so early?!" Edd cried. Edd's mother was quiet, and his father spoke up. "Son, we can't have you seeing that boy anymore. He's been nothing but trouble and you need to catch up on your studying." Lennard said as he began to shut off the lights "No! I refuse to leave, I'm in love with him!" Edd screamed out loud, stomping his foot on the ground. "Eddward Marion Vincent! You are going to leave this instant! You're to young to know what love is!" His father growled, grabbing up their luggage.

"No I'm not! These past few days have been the best of my life! And also, I made love with him!" Edd snapped back, and pushed his parents aside as he ran out of the room. His mother and father stared in shock. He sprinted down the stairs and landed in Kevin's arms, where he began to cry. "You okay babe?" Kevin questioned as he rubbed Edd's back. "No! My parents are making me leave today!" Edd whimpered.

"What!? You have another week!" Kevin exclaimed in horror. "I'm sorry!" Edd held Kevin's face and smacked their lips together. Edd's parents walked down the stairs and stopped behind them. "Mr and Mrs Vincent, please hear me out." Kevin began as he confronted them. He ran his hand through his red hair and sighed deeply. "I love your son more than my life. Please, let him stay as long as he can." Kevin begged. Edd looked up at his parents hopefully, and before they could respond, Kevin's parents arrived. "Kevin, you remember Alyssa." His father smiled as he led the beautiful girl out.

Her long dark brown curls bounced behind her and her expensive dress flowed. "You sure are quick to pick a replacement!" Edd cried, and wiped his tears away as he ran outside. Kevin was tempted to run after him, but his father grabbed his shoulder firmly. "You have Alyssa."

* * *

The following week, Kevin was in his parent's garage, beating on a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He slung off his shirt and was just in his basketball shorts now. He was sweating all over. An angry, distraught, hurt mess. He slung his fist into the punching bag again, before Alyssa walked in. "Need a drink or anything baby?" She asked quietly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No, I just want to be alone." Kevin panted out; and leaned against the cold metal wall lf the garage. "Do you miss him?" Alyssa questioned, crossing her arms. "What?" Kevin glared at her in a bewildered way, and she sighed silently under her breath.

"Do you miss that boy you were with?" She pondered, moving towards him. Kevin looked away from her and closed his eyes. "Why do you care?" He questioned. "I need to know." Alyssa demanded, rubbing on his back. "Yeah, I miss him a lot. I really did love him." Kevin felt the ache inside of his heart grow. "I don't know where he is... Or why he had to leave... But I'd do anything to have him back." Kevin spat out, letting some tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

Freshman Year...

Kevin walked into the school, his arms locked with the beautiful Alyssa. Everyone crowded around them asking about how their summer was, and Kevin smiled and laughed as he tried to chat with everyone. He made his way to the lockers where the popular people hung out, unaware of what would soon happen. Edd took in a deep breath as he looked up at the giant high school. He gulped and closed his eyes. "Here we go." He said to himself, and straightened up his hat as he walked in, carrying a book he was reading on recently.

There was so many different people. He used to go to a small private school back home, and this was a whole new thing to him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Ed and Eddy run to hug him. He was almost snapped in half by Ed, but he couldn't believe it! His best friends were here! "Ed, Eddy! Good lord, how did you get here!?" Edd laughed and hugged them both tightly. "We live in Peach Creek, we always have. Did you just move in?" Eddy asked excitedly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, my family and I did!" Edd smiled happily at them as he spoke.

Time seemed to stop as Kevin and the popular crowd walked by. Kevin froze in his tracks and just stared at the even more perfect Edd, wide-eyed, his mouth agape. Alyssa moved towards him and nudged him to move along. "Dude, you okay?" Chris questioned as he twirled Nazz's hair around his finger. "Uh, yeah... Come on guys..." Kevin stated, and frowned as he maneuvered through the hallway away from Edd. Edd didn't see him, and continued talking to Ed and Eddy. "Does Kevin go here?" Edd wondered, pushing his black bangs away from his green eyes.

"Yeah, he does Double D!" Ed basically yelled, and Edd smiled slightly. "I guess he's with that girl now." Edd's pale lips curved downwards into a sad frown, and Eddy nodded. "Yeah. Hey... Can we talk in private?" Eddy asked as he led the taller male to a hidden area under the stairs. Edd looked into Eddy's deep blue eyes and waited for him to say something. "I think you're perfect, and If you want to, we can try to date." Eddy asked quickly. Edd's face glowed pink. "I don't know right now. I'll have to think about it." Edd replied, and Eddy nodded in understanding. The bell rung and Edd gulped. Time to find his first period.

He had it with Eddy, who led him to the classroom. The bell rung just after they walked in, and the teacher wrote Edd's full name on the board. "Alright students, we have a new kid joining our class. Please come here Eddward." She smiled and he walked and stood beside of her. Edd's eyes widened when he saw Kevin sitting in the back. Their eyes locked, and Edd couldn't even hear that the teacher was talking because so many thoughts were racing through his head.

"Uh oh." Chris mumbled quietly to himself when he saw the two lovers reunited. "Eddward, you can have a seat behind Eddy in the last row." The teacher smiled and pointed with her ruler, and he made his way to the designated desk. Kevin was beside of him, and Eddy in front of him. Kevin tried so hard to control himself, but Edd looked so damn good. He still wore his hat of course. That never changed. Kevin's face began to get red and sweaty, and he quickly wrote out a note to Edd. "Kevin, you look ill. Do you need to be excused?" the teacher questioned. "Yes please ma'm." Kevin handed the folded note to Edd as he ran out of the classroom.

Edd frowned and raised an eyebrow as he unfolded it and began to read. "I know you probably hate me. I hate me to. Truth is, you're perfect to me, and I'm in love with you. Nothing you say can change that. Please ask to go to the bathroom. We need to talk." Edd sighed deeply and crammed the note in his pocket before going up to the teacher and asking to use the restroom. She accepted, and he went to find the bathroom. He eventually found it, and saw Kevin staring at himself in the mirror.

He turned his head and saw Edd. Edd's eyes watered as Kevin confronted him and slid his hands up his shirt gently before he shoved Edd against the wall. "Is there any other place besides this filthy bathroom?" Edd whimpered quietly. "There is another place." Kevin smirked down at the boy he made love to before and took his hand, sneaking past the cameras as he ran to a hidden nook that only he and a few other kids knew about. It was hidden between the guidance office and the stage. It was a dark room, and no one ever went in there. They had cushioned benches for them to... lie on.

Kevin snuck in, pulling Edd along. He turned a knob, locking the front doors. There was a faint light from the auditorium that helped them see all they needed. Kevin locked lips with him, and Edd moaned. He missed this feeling. Kevin laid him down on the cushioned bench and grabbed a folded piece of curtain to cover them up after they had stripped down to nothing. "Did you bring me here just to have sex? Or is there more to it." Edd asked as he held onto Kevin tightly and shook up and down.

"I want to be with you, I really do... I missed you so damn bad... You were the one. You may still be the one." Kevin whispered down to him. "Please... Give me another chance. I don't want Alyssa, and I didn't want her from the beginning. It was always you." Kevin explained, stroking Edd's soft pale cheek. Edd leaned up, kissing him, and nodding. "I love you to." he smiled and nuzzled noses with Kevin. They were reunited at long last.

* * *

"Oh man. You're gonna be in deep shit with Alyssa. Did you have sex with him?" Chris asked as he sat up in Kevin's bed and watched as Kevin lounged back in his leather recliner. "Yeah, I did." Kevin smiled at the thought, and Chris laughed slightly. "You think things will work?" he questioned his friend. "Hopefully." Kevin replied, and stretched his arms sluggishly. "I love him, I really do." He said to Chris, who sighed. "Good luck man." Chris stated.

* * *

Hi guys! I finally updated! Pretty please leave a review and follow and favorite, I worked hard and it would mean the world to me! Love ya!


End file.
